Even Older
by edge-of-bizarre
Summary: The Berk teens are not so young anymore, and after facing Drago, they face what it's like growing up. Getting older means responsibility and work... and marriage? How will the Vikings handle this? A rewriting of my fanfiction Older, many changes and alterations are going to be made so prepare! Rated T for language, might be changed to M later on. (arranged marriage au basically)
1. Chapter 1

For once it was sunny, for once it was nice out, it wasn't exactly warm, but it was much better than Berk's cold climate. Spring was definitely in the air; they had promised they would wait until the first nice day out. It was strange to think today was the wedding day, it had seemed so far away when they first found out it was arranged.

Everyone in the crowd had tears in their eyes, everyone hooted and hollered as the couple exchanged rings and 'I do's , the ceremony was barely over when the crowd erupted, Vikings knocking over their benches and throwing flowers, the few that grew on Berk. Everyone clapped and cheered as the chief and his bride turned absolutely glowing, smiles plastered on their faces. How was this the same chief that had been stuttering and shaking while he was getting ready?

Ruffnut and Tuffnut cheered, Snotlout stopped leering at Ruffnut long enough to shout, and Fishlegs clapped excitedly with Eret. The clapping and cheering soon grew louder and more unorganized as the race to Meade Hall began, Vikings clambering over one another in an attempt to get the first cups of meade.

And for tradition sake, Hiccup and Astrid ran, their dragons bounding along behind them. Astrid was practically dragging Hiccup, lifting the front of her white dress all the while. Hiccup was almost beside himself, unable to focus on the race and instead wanted to have the moments he needed to fully take in Astrid. He had barely registered any part of the ceremony, most of his thoughts on Astrid. Her honey blonde hair out for once, but not without a few braids, her white dress that she had told him about, the one it took forever to get fitted.

"Oh come on! Pick up your feet!" Hiccup laughed as Astrid's competitive side came out, not that it went away, but he supposed she wanted to win more so since it was her wedding day. The normal grime from training was gone, the dirt under her nails, everything that would show how hard she worked seemed to have up and disappeared. He was sure she had been rubbed as raw as he had, but she almost seemed to be glowing.

He watched as Valka and Gobber made their way behind them, both still brushing away tears, his mother doing slightly better than Gobber. Ruffnut and Tuffnut pushed and shoved each other away, Snotlout attempting to catch up with the long limbed twins as Ruffnut tried to catch Eret.

"C'mon!" Astrid said excitedly, brushing herself off. It was customary for the groom to carry the bride over the thresh hold of Meade Hall, as all the other couples had done decades past. With a deep breath and puffing out his chest, Hiccup flashed Astrid a nervous smile. Apparently this would be one of the factors that would determine a good marriage, letting the bride trip was bad luck, and he supposed if the groom tripped while carrying the bride it'd be worse.

"Ok… ready?" Astrid had practically launched herself into his arms and he had to take a step back in order to not lose his balance. It wasn't that she wasn't light, it was just he wasn't exactly strong, and she was very muscular… plus the weight of the dress… Hiccup puffed as he walked through the door, praying to the gods he wouldn't trip.

The crowd of Vikings there cheered and it was practically deafening, but soon most of the attention was turned to food and drink and well… partying.

"Good job" Astrid smiled as he put her down, music already starting.

"With what?"

"Everything… everything was… amazing…" She gave him a quick kiss. "I thought for sure my hands were shaking the alter"

"A little nervous, are we Hofferson?" Hiccup asked with a smirk, knowing full well it was a rare event that Astrid would be nervous.

"Oh, if you're going to make fun of me, do it properly, at least get my name right!" He gave her a confused look before it hit him.

"Well… being nervous and shaky seems to be in the Haddock family… so I guess it's already affecting you"

"I didn't think it'd be that fast, maybe after a couple of years or something." She laughed, only for Gothi to be ushering them over to sit so she could get the blessings over with.

~(+)~(+)~(+)~

She had sat next to him after he eagerly held a spot for her. Throughout the whole ceremony she hadn't sad anything about there maybe being some tears. What? Weddings were romantic! And he was happy for Hiccup and Astrid. She had simply handed him one of the handkerchiefs she had brought, blotting tears away so he was relieved he wasn't the only one.

He hadn't remembered when he started to really fancy her, when she seemed to go through his mind, when his poetry started to reflect on her, when he would visit her at work or any other time he possible could.

She had grabbed his hand and pulled him after her as the race began. He had gone as slow as possible, and she had somehow pulled him through the doors before pinching him.

"You could have at least tried!" She said, letting go of him.

"Would me getting you a drink make it up to you?" He asked, giving her a smile. She had barely nodded before he was off, giving Snotlout a disdainful look as he tried to fill two mugs at once.

Fishlegs soon was heading back, trying to find her again and there she was. Sitting at one of the long tables, congratulating Hiccup and Astrid.

Rosethorn Bardson, she had arrived after Drago was defeated as her parents were Hooligans heard about the damage and had returned to help. He had been smitten, but he had already committed with beating Snotlout chasing after Ruffnut, he had already put in so much effort. Friends of course, he had really met her after checking out her bakery with the other guys. Very good cook. Soon he had found himself making up excuses to talk to her, to exchange a book with her, to buy something, to help her. He hadn't truly admitted he liked her until her first Snoggletog. She had the same reaction to baby Gronkles as he did, and oh did she love them. He had practically run to her house after Meatlug had returned, and when she clasped her hands together and told him, repeatedly, "I'm not crying, I don't know what you think you're seeing- they're just… so cute…". Then he had really known he had it bad.

"You should have let me made more for the wedding" Rosethorn said, even though almost all of the pastries were from her bakery.

"No! You'd still be cooking now! Oh, take me away before I have to have my crotch blessed again" Astrid laughed, pulling Rosethorn away with her.

"What?" Fishlegs asked, taken aback slightly.

"When you get married, lots of fertility blessings, and the best part is, Gothi is the one that does it!" Hiccup talked into his meade.

"… Well the ceremony was nice, and you didn't pass out like you said you would!" Fishlegs said happily, sitting down next to Hiccup.

"You are right about that" The skinny Viking smiled with a nod. "And I got the ring on her finger"

"I think she helped you a bit there"

"How badly did I stumble getting the ring?"

"Not too badly" Fishlegs fibbed.

"Really that bad? I didn't realize that's what Gothi was asking for until the third time she signed it, Gobber had to repeat it-"

"Four times- I was there" Hiccup gave a sigh in relief. It was all over, and he didn't even know why he was so nervous, he should have known Astrid would have helped him.

"Did you get all her stuff moved in?" Fishlegs asked, glancing over to Astrid who was surrounded by other women.

"Yes! I wanted the house all ready for after the wedding, so then all the works done… Mom actually kept me on track most of the time, and I had to clear a whole wall for Astrid's weapons- and apparently, you can't have a little bed once you get married, something about not being able to fit Toothless and Astrid… so I had to get that fixed"

"She'll love that" Fishlegs laughed, pushing his cup of meade around.

"Fishlegs, you have something planned or was the ceremony really that bad?" Hiccup asked jokingly, nodding towards the two cups.

"You're right, I should have gotten another one-" He rolled his eyes. "They're not for me- at least one is mine- the other isn't- It's for uh…"

"Oh… Well… It's not doing much good here then." Hiccup knew of course, everyone knew. Astrid often teased or gave Fishlegs advice, not that he used it much, but Hiccup was a little better at trying to be subtle. Before he could say anything else, Snotlout and Tuffnut were suddenly hanging off him, clapping his shoulders with bawdy congratulations.

"You did it! I don't know how but you did it!" Snotlout's next blow to his shoulder almost knocked him off his seat and Hiccup readjusted himself.

"We thought you were going to throw up, the way you were all sweaty before the ceremony" Tuffnut said, making a grab for the unclaimed cup of meade only for Fishlegs to push it away from him.

"You ready Hic?" Snotlout drawled and Fishlegs and Hiccup both gave him a hard look, wondering what he was after.

"For?"

"The wedding night, you dumbass! I thought you'd be more nervous about that than anything" Snotlout rolled his eyes.

"Oh well I was having a great time not thinking about that, but thanks for bringing that up" Hiccup said, suddenly looking paler than a sheet.

"You're welcome" Tuffnut replied, giving Fishlegs a sour look after not giving up the meade.

"Do you need more advice?" Snotlout asked, looking at his nails.

"Like you'd know anything more" Fishlegs scoffed.

"I already got plenty this morning, I would just rather not think about it until later when its actually… happening…" Hiccup's voice cracked as he spoke, his stomach twisting into knots. Suddenly the clan's favorite song seemed to be on, and Astrid, with a huge smile, was rushing over to him.

"Dance with me?" She asked, reaching out a hand to him.

"I'll try not to step on your feet" He gave a shaky laugh and was pulled off just as Snotlout left to go try to get Ruffnut to dance with him.

Fishlegs watched as Hiccup slowly became more calm, though his dancing wasn't any better than before he started lessons with Gobber.

He had barely noticed when Rosethorn sat down next to him.

"You should go dance if you want to" She said, looking at everyone.

"I might…" He said quietly. There was really no point in dancing unless you had a partner. He fidgeted with his hands until he turned to her, her eyes still watching the everyone. "Would you dance with me?"

Rosethorn gave him a confused look, sitting up and trying to process what he said.

"If you don't want to-" He back pedaled quickly, feeling himself go a little red with embarrassment.

"No- I'm just…. I'm not good…. I don't think I'd be a very good- I don't really know how-" She said, looking rather embarrassed herself.

"I'll teach you!" He was already out of his seat and holding out his hand. She had tentatively took it before she was whisked off. He had taken her hand rather quickly but now it seemed his stomach was twisting in knots. Fishlegs very carefully started teaching.

"And put your foot there- and forward- You're already better than Hiccup!" Fishlegs said happily, making sure not to hold her hands too tightly.

"Hey!" Hiccup huffed as he passed by, Astrid in the lead.

Soon Rosethorn was smiling and laughing, apologizing profusely whenever she stepped on his feet. Fishlegs stopped being so stiff and nervous, stopped worrying if he would crush her hand because they were smaller. The dancing got faster and closer and she was actually having a good time, with him. Rosethorn was having more fun than she thought she would, twirling and laughing, holding onto him tighter than she meant to.

She looked lovely for the wedding. Her hair was out of their normal two braids, opting for a single nicer braid. Everyone had to have their best on, especially for the chiefs wedding, so a nice green dress. Her cheeks red from dancing, her eyes wide and happy and her smile… He loved her smile.

Soon she was giggling and panting, telling him she had to sit down. He thanked the gods because he had been waiting for her to say something, and he tried to hide just how out of breath he was.

"Thank you for asking me, I didn't think dancing would be that fun" Rosethorn smiled pushing her bangs out of her eyes.

"No- No problem" He replied, trying not to wheeze.

"I'm going to go get some drinks, I'll be right back, don't move" She said, suddenly getting up.

"Oh you really don't-" Fishlegs started, just now remembering he had never actually given her the drink he said he'd get her.

"It's fine!" She replied, waving him off.

"Oh… ok- thank you" He said gratefully, and she made a move to go but suddenly turned around again.

"I forgot to tell you, but I think you look very nice today" She said with a nod. She blushed profusely as she walked away, and he was the same red, up until a smile spread across his face. She said he looked nice! Very nice, her words exactly. He had to wear his much nicer tunic and fur vest, like most of the other men, the same tunic and vest he was straightening out right now with a dumb smile watching her disappear into the crowd.

~(+)~(+)~(+)~

"It went better than I expected, but I don't know what I expected, the Hoffersons are lovely people" Valka said with a sincere smile as she explained how the arrangement went to Mr. and Mrs. Ingerman

"They are, they are… oh the wedding is just wonderful." Mrs. Ingerman cooed, clasping her hands together. She loved weddings, not that Berk had many anymore, but weddings were always a whole island event.

"Well, all that matters is that Hiccup and Astrid are happy- and the idea of grandchildren in the future…" Perhaps it was too soon to talk about grandchildren but the idea was exciting enough.

"Oh- we can't wait for that, well Fishlegs has to get married first, which he won't talk to us about gods forbid" Mrs. Ingerman sulked.

"Apparently knowing everything isn't enough for you" Mr. Ingerman grumbled, and laughed when his wife gave him a whack on the arm.

"Well… I'm sure you'll be arranging something or another in no time at all" Valka nodded towards the pair dancing by. Mrs. Ingerman excitedly clapped her hands upon seeing her son dancing with someone, especially someone he's told her all about.

"Oh! That's- Sweetheart look! That's that girl- oh how precious" Mrs. Ingerman beamed.

"See? He tells you all about her- I wouldn't have told my parents everything" Mr. Ingerman said, mostly to Valka. "He just doesn't like when you ask if he wants to marry any girl you hear him mention"

"He loves her, I know it, I can tell that he does" Mrs. Ingerman declared, a hand on her heart

"Oh really?" Valka asked with amusement.

"Talks about her all the time, and 'mom stop you're going to embarrass me' and 'no, you aren't allowed to talk to her because you'll embarrass me' I'm not embarrassing! I have talked to her thought, sweetest little thing" The larger woman went on.

"Very good cook, very smart" Mr. Ingerman nodded.

"Well then, it looks like it'll be easier than you thought" Valka laughed before apologizing for having to leave, someone had to keep Gobber from crushing the newly weds.

"I have asked if he'd marry her" Mrs. Ingerman said, looking at her husband.

"She seems to like him… but Helga, don't get ahead of yourself"

"I'm just saying, she is very good to him, and for him and… she has her own job and what if someone else snatches her up? What if her parents decide to accept someone else's offer because we never made one? Besides, its her or the Thorston girl…" Mrs. Ingerman breathed.

"… I'll speak with her father" Mr. Ingerman said quietly, deep in thought.

"What if Spitelout makes an offer-"

"Fine! Let's go right now!" That really ruffled him up, but his wife put a hand on his arm.

"Not right now- let's enjoy the party! And maybe soon we'll be planning a wedding"

"Why'd you have to bring up Spitelout? Ugh, there's no way the Bardsons would accept an offer for him, beside his son likes the Thorston girl- No, the Bardson girl is Ingerman material, and that's that- Why'd you have to say that? I'm gonna be pulling out my beard all night now" Mr. Ingerman grumbled, already deciding what he would say. His wife held onto his arm, maybe she had said it for a little motivation.

 **(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)**

 **I've been wanting to do a redo of Older forever at this point, and i missed writing it so much i decided to take another stab at the whole "arranged marriage" theme. Honestly i'm just writing this for fun so we'll see how it goes.**

 **This is going to dip into more Hiccstrid and Rufflout stuff but until then ooooooh mr and mrs ingerman whatcha doin, i decided to make the rivalry between ingermans and jorgensons also be between the fathers too cause tbh it probably is, its a small island and if fishlegss parents are anything like him oh boy**

 **If there are any questions or feedback please please please leave a review! thank you so much! i can't wait to keep writing, part one of the hiccstrid wedding, part two next!**


	2. Chapter 2: A Proposal

"You ready Hic?" Snotlout smirked, giving Hiccup a nudge.

"As ready as I'll ever be" Astrid had left earlier, getting primped for what was to come, he didn't exactly know what that meant though… His stomach had been tying itself in knots the entirety of the walk to his house, escorted by his male friends.

"Now remember, chicks like it when-" Snotlout began, carefully avoiding Tuffnut who was waving his torch like a madman and Eret gave him a shove.

"Don't make him more nervous!" Fishlegs chimed in.

"Thank you Fishlegs! But I don't think I can get more nervous…" Hiccup twisted his hands to keep them from shaking. It couldn't go too bad right? He had been bombarded with advice this morning, and he knew Astrid, she would be part of it too.

"It'll be fine- and if its not- you're married so…" Eret said, crossing his arms as everyone slowed their pace.

"Gee thanks" Hiccup replied sarcastically.

"Ok fine- here we are!" Tuffnut exclaimed, motioning to Hiccups house. "An empty house and a wife to enjoy-"

"We'll see you in a week!" Fishlegs said with a smile and a nod. Hiccup gave him a warm smile, thankful at least one person had decency.

"Well… you could have learned it all from me-"

"Like you've-" Tuffnut cut in, interrupting Snotlout.

"But we'll just hear it from Astrid how your performance was, don't start your marriage with disappointment!" Snotlout grinned before turning on his heals, walking with as much bravado as he usually did.

"It'll be awkward, but you'll live" Eret said, giving him a pat on the shoulder.

"Don't fuck up too bad- literally" Tuffnut cackled before bounding off into the darkness.

"I don't know what those two drank but I'll have to have whatever they had" Eret laughed before giving Hiccup one last smile and walked off himself.

"Good luck!" Fishlegs said awkwardly before waving and running to catch up to the other guys.

Hiccup watched their their figures lit by their torches until the night swallowed them. The party would last for a couple more days, but he was just about to start his Honeymoon.

Why did his house look so intimidating? Just looking at it made his hear beat faster, knowing what it held, knowing who was waiting for him.

Hiccup looked around one last time, taking his time walking up to the door. This was it, this was the final step. Stealing his courage, he opened the door, nervous but excited for what was to come. Astrid would be there with him, and if it was awkward, they would work through it.

~(+)~(+)~(+)~

"Heeeeey" Snotlout drawled, moving to sit down next to Ruffnut.

"Ugh- how much did you drink?" She hissed, giving him a disgusted look.

"Enough- the better question is…. How did you get so pretty?" his words slurred together, not that he noticed.

"How did you get so smelly?" She shot back, leaning away from him.

"That's my natural manly musk- ladies love it"

"You're disgusting"

"And I'm all yours" He smiled, stretching himself out as if he was indeed a prize. Ruffnut grimaced, knowing it would take more than what she's already drunk to find him appealing. She sighed, blocking Snotlout out. All night she had tried to talk to, tried to dance with, tried to do anything to get Eret's attention, and nothing. Why have Snotlout when she could have that tall broad new man, someone she hadn't grown up with… except he wanted nothing to do with her. At one point he had just lifted his hand in her face and said "No" before walking away, that was it!

"What's wrong with you?" Snotlout asked, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Learn how to flirt, muttonhead." She grumbled before getting up. She knew he wouldn't leave, but she could try. Maybe someone trying for her attention was what she needed to get past the disappointment of the night.

~(+)~(+)~(+)~

The party raged on all through the night, though it slowly started to diminish as the night turned to day, people either going home or sleeping it off in Meade Hall. The party would be continuing of course, but not to the extent it would the day of the wedding. Feasts would be held in Meade Hall in honor of the chief and his wife as the happy couple spent the week alone together in their house.

Some Vikings woke up with hangovers, others with food on their mind or heading to work. Mr. Ingerman woke up with a certain level of determination that was caused from a night of planning.

He was already dressed as he walked into the kitchen and his wife gave him a confused glance as she cooked.

"Come on Helga- we have to go" He said sternly, not looking at his son who was eating breakfast.

"Where?" Mrs. Ingerman asked, not catching on.

"You know that thing we talked about last night- that right now" Mr. Ingerman said, widening his eyes.

"What?" Fishlegs asked, not following the conversation.

"What did we talk about?"

"The THING- It's very very important… After we talked to Valka we talked about it- oh come on! You know what I'm talking about!" Mr. Ingerman glanced at his son nervously, wondering if he would somehow put it together faster than his mother.

"If you're having a stroke-" Mrs. Ingerman began.

"I'm fine! But there is that… proposal that we need to go over, it's important for the family" Mr. Ingerman made hand motions and widened his eyes, trying to convey the message.

"Oh! Oh! That- when we talked about- ooohhh" Mrs. Ingerman said, finally understanding and glancing at their son.

"Did I do something?" Fishlegs asked, starting to feel nervous.

"No! we just have to go do something" Mrs. Ingerman said, taking off her apron and brushing off her hands as she passed her husband. "You could have said it a little better than that"

"We talked about it- never mind, just go get ready" He sighed.

"Where are you going?" Fishlegs could tell something was going on, of course his parents were weird but never like this.

"We are just going out for a little while- we should be back before dinner- hopefully"

"You're not going to work?"

"No- and you can take the day off too"

"I can't just miss work!"

"You work under me! I could tell you to go work and don't come back until next week and you would have to do it- but I'm not going to do that" Mr. Ingerman said in exasperation. "Just take the day off, read, go play with your friends, even better go play with the Bardson girl"

"Dad- did someone die?"

"I'm going to if you keep questioning me!"

"Well it's kind of hard not to when you won't say where you're going or what you're doing or doing and suddenly giving me the day off"

"I swear to gods, go put on your boots and go play or fly or- do whatever you want or I'll be even more embarrassing than I already am"

"That's hard to do"

"I'll go over and tell your friends-"

"I'm going!"

Mr. Ingerman gave a sigh of relief as Fishlegs went up to get ready for the day. Maybe he should have sent him to work, maybe that would have been a better plan… it would have kept him busy…. Maybe he should send him over to the Bardson's girl, then while they're discussing it'll be part of a good argument. 'they like each other and get on amazingly! In fact, they're out together right now!'

"Go see what your friend Rosethorn is doing"

"She's probably working- just like everyone else-"

"Go see what she's doing or I'll tell your mom that-"

"I wouldn't have told you if- I'm going! I'm going!" Fishlegs huffed.

~(+)~(+)~(+)~

The Ingermans hurriedly made their way to their destination, almost completely silent, both thinking over just how far they were willing to bend when it came to haggling. Soon they were outside the Bardson's home and gave each other one final look before Mr. Ingerman heavily knocked on the door.

"Good morning- when you said you had to speak with us in the morning, I didn't think this early" Mr. Bardson answered the door, his wife standing with him both with smiles. "Now, what can we do for you?"

"We have a proposal for you" Mr. Ingerman said seriously as they were let into the house.

~(+)~(+)~(+)~

"Ooh, good morning- don't you have work?" Rosethorn asked sweetly as Fishlegs appeared in front of the counter, Meatlug in tow.

"Apparently not- don't ask why. What are you doing?" He asked, leaning over the bakery counter as Meatlug decided to lay down, it had been much too early to be woken up anyway.

"Oh, the usual. Valka is coming around later to pick up more things for the feast tonight. Parent's kicked me out, big meeting or something, so mom's not even going to help." She told him as she stirred a large bowl, cracking eggs into it without even looking before giving the egg shells to her Gronkle, he was responsible for heating the oven and ate really anything left over.

"Oh- well then I guess I'll just- uhm- I'll go then" He fumbled.

"Well I have to go to the market to get more ingredients and you can come with-"

"Yes! I mean, sure- why not" He straightened out, trying to compensate for his outburst by looking aloof.

She gave him a smile while she took out her basket. Meanwhile, this had motivated her Gronkle, Pudge, to get up, finally noticing Fishlegs. It's not that Fishlegs didn't like him, of course he loved all Gronkles, but this one did not like him. Always butting between them, somehow interfering.

Fishlegs waited for her to get her stuff together all the while glaring at Pudge, who blew smoke out of his snout menacingly.

"Why is he so mean to me?" He whined, motioning to the death stares he was receiving.

"Aw, he's just a little cranky today, aren't you?" The dragon gave his rider an affectionate grumble, giving Rosethorn all his attention as she babied him.

"See? You let him get away with everything"

"One should not be so hypocritical this early in the day, Mister I-can't-handle-being-away-from-her-for-more-than-five-minutes"

"That's not true, I have to sleep" He said, crossing his arms.

"But you can dream" She replied, giving her dragon another pat before walking outside. Pudge gave an upset gargle as she said hello to Meatlug, who was happy enough to see her.

"Oh, make sure you are extra good to him today, he's in a bad mood"

"I am not!" Fishlegs argued.

"But I know you will be as sweet as you always are" Rosethorn smiled as Meatlug wiggled.

"See? She is properly behaved, unlike some people" Fishlegs said as she walked over to him.

"I think he's just jealous of you" She said, rolling her eyes before starting to walk away. "Come on, we need to get there before all the good stuff is gone."

"And why would he be jealous of me?" He asked, running to catch up to her as the two Gronkles sluggishly made their way behind them.

"Oh I don't know, I thought you were the dragon expert, think of reasons why he might be jealous of you"

"Well why do you think it?"

Fishlegs paused, thinking about what she said and tried to figure out why. It was too bad he hadn't put it together sooner, because he soon forgot about it as Rosethorn was walking off towards a vendor.

"Ohh, help me pick out good ones" She said, handing him her basket as she studied the apples at the booth.

"They all look good to me" He wasn't exactly picky when it came to food.

"You're too easy to please" she said offhandedly, already putting apples into the basket and paying the woman.

"Thank you for holding that for me, gotta use both hands-"

"For apple inspection?" He teased with a smile.

"Well all good food starts with good ingredients- you don't have to hold that, I'll take it back" She said, motioning to her basket.

"No, it's fine, I _obviously_ don't have the eye for ingredients shopping" Fishlegs said sarcastically. "I don't mind, really"

"You're too sweet" She beamed and he blushed profusely.

"I-I-I really- I might as well" He stuttered. "I- uhm… what next?"

Rosethorn was suddenly deep in thought. He loved it when she made that face, trying to remember her mental list. "Eggs, I have to get eggs"

"I don't understand why you don't just have a chicken- wouldn't it be easier?" He asked as they walked along.

"I did- I had multiple chickens, until SOMEONE left the coop open and they all ran away and every dragon in the vicinity got a free meal-"

"Oh! I remember that! That- that was unfortunate…"

"Yes, and now whenever I try to go get more Tuffnut always questions me 'is your brother going to do that again?' 'are you the one responsible for innocent chicken lives lost?', you knew I felt terrible about it, and then I can't deal with him and leave before I even get to buy one!" She exclaimed with exasperation. Fishlegs made a mental note on what to get her for her birthday if she had yet to have a chicken by then.

"I think you should try being more demanding"

"I think you should listen to your own advice more often" She smirked.

"Point taken"

~(+)~(+)~(+)~

"I just don't get it!" Snotlout complained, slamming his meade down a little harder than he meant to.

"I don't either" Eret responded, quietly listening to Snotlout with an amused smile. Eret looked up to see Tuffnut and Ruffnut enter Meade Hall, Ruffnut immediately stopping as she saw Snotlout. She held her breath, quietly sneaking to the table behind Snotlout so he wouldn't see her. Eret grimaced as she smiled at him. Snotlout continued rambling as Eret tried to decide when she would stop making gross faces at him. It would be easier if Ruffnut did reciprocate Snotlout's feelings… but he couldn't exactly say either of them were better than the other. Maybe someone else talking Snotlout up could convince her? It seemed unlikely, but it was rather entertaining when Snotlout really got going.

"I am the whole package!"

"You are!" Eret said loudly, ensuring Ruffnut would hear.

"I'm the best, and she deserves the best! Me!"

"She definitely deserves something…" Eret mumbled.

"I'm a Jorgenson! I have muscles, I'm second in command! Well… aside from Astrid since they're married now… actually… I don't know but I'm up there!" Eret nodded. At first Snotlout had gotten on his nerves, Snotlout had actually hated him because of Ruffnut's fascination in the new comer, but he had finally gotten it through his thick skull Eret wanted nothing to do with her. He had told her, on numerous occasions he wasn't interested, that he actually had someone in his life already, but nothing convinced her, or at least nothing affected her.

"I'm manly, I can hold my meade, I- I have-… I have…"

"Your muscles!" Eret added, looking into his meade.

"I have my muscles! I have teeth- well, I have most of my teeth! I look smoking like all the time, I just don't get it! What more could she want?!"

"I don't know… she's rather insane if you ask me" At this point it wouldn't have been the first time he called her that, but it made Ruffnut slouch in her seat a bit and stop making inappropriate faces at him.

"Hey! Don't say that-" Snotlout cut in sharply.

"She's tried to bite me before! She's crazy" This really got Ruffnut's attention.

"Well you don't know her… and you're lucky she wants to bite you! What I'd give-"

"She's crazy" Eret said dismissively.

"Hey! What did I just say? She's not- well she can be- but you make it sound so… bad…"

"It's not bad?"

"No! It makes Ruffnut… Ruffnut! It's amazing what she can do with just a knife" Snotlout said dreamily.

"Well, then, it seems you have her figured out then, you should know how to get her to at least stop attacking you."

"It's too hard! Everything I do she hates"

"Well do something that she doesn't hate! Who exactly is Ruffnut?"

"Uhm… Tall, blonde, easy on the eyes-"

"Oh Odin… no, I'm asking you… what makes Ruffnut… Ruffnut? Aside from what she can do with a knife obviously" Eret said, noticing Ruffnut shove Tuffnut off the bench when he tried to distract her from eaves dropping.

"I don't know… she's funny…"

"Oh come on man! Can't you come up with anything- I don't know… something with more substance?"

"She- She knows how to break fingers in more ways than you can count on your-"

"Traits, list traits"

"uhm… She… She's uhm… very cool… ok! Ok!" Snotlout waved his hands as Eret glared at him. "She's… She's practical I guess… and she uhm… she once cut off her hair to save a dragon! That was cool!"

"Ok so she's… compassionate" Eret couldn't believe they were talking about the girl that had tried to take his shoes once.

"Yeah! That's good… she's uh- she's so awesome when it comes to fighting, she doesn't follow any of the sparring rules"

"Which are?"

"No crotch, eyes or mouth- Hiccup has to ruin all the fun with his dumb rules! Just because some kid got his teeth jacked up-" Snotlout grumbled.

"Was that you?"

"No! My teeth are fine- well fine enough! Ok can we get back to this listing thing?" Soon Eret was Snotlout's thesaurus, taking his tedious, childish descriptions and making them more sophisticated.

"Ok, well… what would a compassionate, fierce, 'super cool Viking babe' like from you?" Eret asked.

"I don't know…"

"You guys grew up together! You surely know something she would like!"

"Hmm… oh! Oh- I think I have an idea! And it's good- it's a good idea! I had a good idea!" Snotlout suddenly slammed his fist on the table with excitement, a new found hope kept the smile on his face as his mind raced.

"You're welcome" Eret said quietly, hoping that Snotlout could distract Ruffnut and keep her away from him.

A swift slap to the back of his head was followed by a "What the hell did you do?!"

"What?" He turned, rubbing his head, to see Ruffnut crossing her arms angrily.

"Now he's going to annoy me with _more_ dumb shit!" She growled, pointing to Snotlout.

"There you are!" Snotlout smiled and patted the spot next to him.

"I still love you anyway" Ruffnut told Eret before slouching into the seat next to him.

"Great" Eret groaned, getting up and moving to sit next to Snotlout as Tuffnut too his spot.

"What are you so gloomy about?" Tuffnut asked Snotlout, not that he really cared.

"Why would I be gloomy when she's here?" Snotlout grinned stupidly, making the twins stick out their tongues.

Before they could respond, Rosethorn and Fishlegs were sitting down with them.

"Why the gross faces?" She asked, eating her lunch already.

"Snotlout's being gross." The twins complained at the same time before punching one another for 'copying'.

"Don't be gross" Rosethorn said simply as Fishlegs nodded.

"Not at lunch" Fishlegs added.

"Shut up" Snotlout muttered, brooding as Ruffnut continued ignoring him.

"See? She's a girl and she thinks your gross too!" Ruffnut laughed.

"Maybe this was a mistake" Rosethorn said to herself.

"It's already been made" Eret told her, rolling his eyes.

"Astrid would agree with me" Ruffnut complained.

"Well she and Hiccup are-" Tuffnut began.

"Don't finish that- people are eating" Fishlegs huffed.

"That hasn't stopped you before" Snotlout guffawed and soon the table had fallen into its usual hum of conversation. Arguing, comments, food stealing, meade drinking, everything as it usually was, but the absence of two people was felt by everyone.

 **(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)**

 **Woo! Chapter 2 up**

 **i'd like to begin by saying i'm sorry if anyone seems ooc, i'm just getting back to writing and bleh i have a lot going on right now so i don't get to edit as much as i would like, but i'll be working on it!**

 **anywa, i hope everyone likes it so far and you can ask questions and everything in the reviews or just leave little nice things which i would be very greatful for! thank you so much, anyway, now onto**

 **Review Reviews**

NatBlake: tbh you don't gotta read older cause this is just a redo of it that'll hopefully be more substantial and thank you so much! i always fret when it comes to writing hiccup and astrid cause theyre of course the fan favorites in the httyd series so i'm always weary of writing them wrong or too ooc! so it means a lot thank you!

hopelessromantic4life: :*

Hiccupisnotuseless: Thank you very much! yeah i can't wait to keep writing and get into more stuff with them!

UnbreakableWarrior: :D

non-heinous: ITS LIKE NOSTALGIA, honestly its so nice to be writing all my kids again, feels good and takes me back to over two years ago when i first started writing... more to come ;)


	3. Chapter 3: An Inconviencing

Hiccup groaned, pulling the covers up over his head, just needing a little longer before Toothless would be impatiently banging the roof or even pulling him out of bed. It took a few moments before he decided it was too bright, it never was this bright? He slowly rolled over, trying to decide why Toothless was letting him sleep in. With a start he sat up, suddenly remembering why Toothless wasn't there, suddenly remembering Valka would be keeping an eye on him while Hiccup was on his...

Hiccup looked around, alone in the empty bed as memories from the night before flooded. He twisted his wedding ring, almost wondering if it would disappear like nothing had actually happened. He had married Astrid! And he had also done other things with her but his attention was more focused on trying to figure out where his wife actually was.

The hand that was propping him up moved around, feeling the still warm bed.

She just left? Like that? Astrid wouldn't just leave… that was very… very- maybe the night before hadn't gone as well as he thought it had.

Gathering up the blankets he got up, his hair a mess with a confused, dazed look plastered onto his face.

This was his house… and her dresser had been in his room… so it couldn't have been some bizarre dream.

"Why couldn't she leave a note?" He asked allowed, turning and twirling as he looked around, the house feeling very quiet.

"We're not even supposed to leave the house! It's supposed to be a quiet week of- oooh Astrid you're gonna get in trouble-" He continued, filling the silence with his own narration to keep away the creeping thoughts that she actually left him. He added his commentary as he walked around the house, looking for her. He didn't know why she would be in the pantry, but he checked anyway.

"Well I'm the chief, so I would be the one that would get her in trouble- but then she's also my girl- wife- that's going to take a while to get used to- I'm glad she isn't here to hear this at least… Ok so I would be the one having follow through with the law, which I don't really know that well, and what am I supposed to say "I woke up and she wasn't there so I walked around in sheets until-"

"What are you doing?"

"Ah!" Hiccup jumped with fright, pulling up the sheets and trying not to loose his balance as he twirled and Astrid was coming through the door. "I- I was- I woke up and you weren't there and-… where did you go? We're not supposed to leave the house"

"Well, unlike you, I had to get up nice and early and go have my mother put up my hair for the first time. As a married woman" She said dramatically, a hand on her chest.

"What time is it?" He asked, still looking disheveled. She smiled, knowing she would always enjoy getting to see him like this.

"Lunch- It took forever and my mom was very emotional and… I was a bit too… But I am liking this look on you" She bit her lip, crossing her arms.

"I've decided to upgrade my wardrobe" He smiled, pulling up the sheets again.

"I like it, it's very… open-"

"what- Astrid!" He squeaked, trying to hold the sheets with dignity.

"I think the hair completes it"

"I like your hair" Hiccup said, really taking a good look.

"Well… it's no braid but… I feel older" She said, and he couldn't tell if that was a bad thing or not.

"I'll wear my hair up too if you want" He joked.

"Only if I get to braid it!" She said excitedly. Maybe she could give him a braid that wrapped all the way around his head.

"… On second thought-" He began and she gave him a quick pinch. "I was just going to say- what if I messed up your hair"

"Oh Hiccup how romantic" Astrid rolled her eyes.

"Hey now- that's not what I meant… unless you want- me to mean that- but I have to eat something first- I wanted to eat something last night but I thought that would be rude to get up and-"

"I'll make you something! Our first breakfast together-"

Hiccup watched with concern as she immediately started taking out pots and pans.

"Fine… but then you have to upgrade to this" He said, yanking up his sheets again.

"I'm already jealous of you" She smiled before turning back around. His smile left as she asked him what he wanted.

"Uhm- just porridge" How bad could that end up being? Hopefully he wouldn't be spending the rest of the honeymoon hanging over a bowl….

"Ooh- we should open presents later- I saw Valka on my way back and she said she'll bring them by" Astrid said excitedly.

"You're excited for opening presents?" Normally Astrid enjoyed giving rather than receiving…

"Oh yeah, hopefully someone will get us some nice cutlery so I don't have to go out and buy some"

"Everything in my- our kitchen is perfectly fine" Hiccup said, wondering how much "cutlery" one could need.

"Hiccup, you have like one carving knife that isn't even sharp and a bunch of spoons and forks of different sizes"

"Well… Dad and I usually would just eat at Meade Hall and… mom… well she hasn't said anything, a big step from eating with dragons" He shrugged, a bit thankful since he could barely stomach his mothers food. He wondered why she had decided to fasten her attention on that.

"IT's not bad… it's just different" She said quietly, running a hand over the counter in thought. Different. A day wasn't exactly getting settled somewhere… maybe there was a tad of homesickness, but she had dismissed it, it had only been one day!

"Astrid… You can get any kind of spoons or forks or whatever ok? If you brought it up I'm sure Fishlegs would have gotten it for you for a wedding present-"

"I can't wait to see what the twins put together- I only say that because I saw them cramming something into a box a few days ago" Astrid smiled. Nothing had changed. And nothing will change, and if it does it would only be for good. There weren't any second thoughts, but it all seemed so real so suddenly. Another thing to face straight on, to tackle, another adventure awaiting for the two of them. With that idea, a soft smile planted itself on her face as she cooked, already starting to feel more at home.

~(+)~(+)~(+)~

Eret sighed, crumpling up another piece of parchment as he sat as his desk in his home. The letter had to be good. He rubbed his temples as he tried to put his thoughts on paper. When would she be coming back? Would it suite her better if he visited? Where was she to begin with?

The woman was one that he had been courting for a while now, Tyra, but he was the only one who didn't notice that his every ten letters were replied with one.

Where was she? She had promised to come to the wedding, so they could spend time together, it had been what? A few months? Astrid said it had been longer, that counting a single letter didn't equal her being there. Maybe a year since he saw her last? No it couldn't be that long, but it felt like forever. What was he to say? It had hurt that she never showed up even if she had agreed to come, even though she sounded excited to attend and yet she wasn't here. Maybe something came up? Maybe there was a storm, or she was ill, or work was at its height. He could understand that… he wanted to understand that.

Eret smoothed out another piece of parchment. Now what would he say? He could talk about how the trees were showing life and how the wedding was beautiful and he wished she had made it. He couldn't sound mad, he worried she wouldn't respond to him. He worried she never even got his letters sometimes.

He could talk about how she could come to Berk anytime, how Ruffnut was still crazy, how he was watching his friends grow, how he missed her, and that he hoped she missed him? No that was far too cheesy.

What to say? He wanted to say everything but also wanted it to be heartfelt, he wanted it to make her want to visit Berk again.

"Ok ok… It doesn't have to be a piece of art… it just… just write how you want to… write" He said to himself, taking a deep breath. He would talk about how beautiful Berk could be in the spring, if a frost didn't return to kill everything. How the dragons slowly start to be less sluggish, how everything seems to liven up, how the food tastes better because of all the beehives people can get to. How Skullcrusher is going, he could write about his friends, write about Berk through its people, because the people on Berk really… they're the ones that make it Berk. He would ask where she is and how she is fairing. if a visit could happen, he would gladly go to wherever she was, or even better if she could come stay with him for a little while. Eret's ink flew across the paper as he tried to be very neat with his hand writing, trying to make it more legible because he worried she might not even be able to read it, though Astrid always said he had good hand writing…

~(+)~(+)~(+)~

Fishlegs had helped Rosethorn take her groceries home and even helped her make pastries, maybe he had snuck a few, maybe he hadn't, either way Valka had been delighted when she picked them up. He had thought of doing something witty as he helped her clean up. Compliment her, compliment her on anything without sounding like a moron. "your cooking is very good" No, that wasn't good enough. "You look nice today" no "you look beautiful today" yes, that was a good one, he could say that! Now it was just a matter of not over thinking it as she untied her apron, and he knew he would have to leave soon. Well… maybe the compliment wasn't as good as he thought it would be, it was too simple? And it wasn't just today, it applied to everyday, it was rather unfair in all honesty. The he thought he might accidentally say it sarcastically, that would be horrible! No he had to just go through with it, he could do it, he would say it right now, right when she turned to say goodnight. Now it was just a matter of getting his brain to work with his mouth, to actually vocalize what he wanted to tell her.

"I'll see you tonight for the Haddock party day two right?" She asked as she walked out, Pudge on her heals.

"Oh yeah- yes yeah- I'll… I'll be there" He managed to get out, thinking to much and saying too little.

"Good, I'll see you there then, and maybe I'll be able to dance better than last night"

"You were great last night… well, for a beginner- not like-"

"I'll make sure to step on your feet less tonight then" was she already deciding that she would dance with him? Not that he mind, quite the opposite really, but it his ears go a bit red thinking about it.

"Sounds- sounds like a plan… I uhm- I just wanted to tell you- that uh- well I wanted to tell you that-" He fumbled, wringing his hands and suddenly her eyes were on him and he suddenly forgot what he wanted to say "goodnight!" he managed to squeak.

"Oh- yeah- well, until later!" She called after him as he quickly made his escape, trying to cover his face from that utter embarrassment.

He hadn't gone through with his plan! He had forgotten, he hadn't even said anything good! He wanted to slam his head into the passing houses as he walked along, Meatlug chasing after him.

"I'm not doing well" He said with a sigh. Meatlug nudged up against him, not looking too concerned, then again he didn't know why she would look any different since the promise of dinner had been made once they got home. Maybe he wasn't doing too terribly, maybe it was just… supposed to be like this? Maybe it was the gods way of telling him, no not yet, wait until the right time. He groaned even louder at that, coming up with more excuses and never doing as he planned.

~(+)~(+)~(+)~

"Oh honey, what is going on with your face?" Rosethorn's long time friend examined her, holding Rosethorn's face in her hands. Grimhilda Bergstrom had somehow found her way to Berk, accompanied by her parents of course, bringing more furs than any Viking could ever need. She had shortly moved after Rosethorn arrived and it seemed that they could only be separated for short periods of time. But now, she was holding her friends face in the middle of her fur store, ignoring costumers.

"it's fine!" Rosethorn pouted.

"I got a whole bunch of stuff from Johann and Gothi- I'll have to steal you for a day to fix all this- don't take this meanly, darling. You're still hot" Grimhilda added, squishing her cheeks before the shorter girl pulled away, rubbing her face.

"Right… Well… I have to get home, have to make sure everything's ok before going to Meade Hall tonight" Rosethorn said, picking up her basket she had placed on the counter when she came in.

"Good, I'll have to steal you away for a dance- Fishlegs keeps hogging you" Grimhilda teased. "it's unfair- honestly, I am supposed to come first, maybe you've been neglecting me"

"Oh you do come- he didn't get any cookies, and you get a whole package full" The curly hair brunette pulled out a package of cookies as she wiggled her eyebrows.

"I forgive you!" Grimhilda clapped happily, quickly taking the package from her before waving her off.

The walk home was peaceful, Pudge waddling next to her as he escorted her home.

"You've been so good today haven't you? Haven't?" She cooed as Pudge wagged happily, tongue lolling out.

"I think you deserve a treat, what do you think?" That was met with almost being knocked over. "Take it easy! We're not even home yet!" She laughed as they continued on, quickly going around to the back of her house, where his stable was set up. Of course he spent most of his time in her room sleeping, even though her father had installed the "no dragons in the house" policy, if Pudge didn't break anything, he didn't say anything.

"Lets see- lets see what I have for you" Rosethorn said, looking through the big pile of rocks before feeling him try to nudge past her.

"Hey! No peeking! I'm trying to surprise you!" She pushed his nose away before lugging out a few rocks and making him calm down before having them.

"I'll be right back" With that she ran inside her house, quickly moving through the kitchen only to find her parents sitting at the table.

"There you are!" Her mother said, smiling broadly as her father looked at though he was brooding.

"Yeah, I just went to see Grim- and after I'm done putting everything away, I'm going to Meade Hall for the party"

"Well- we have to talk to you about something" Mrs. Bardson said, glancing at her husband.

"Take a seat" Her father said grimly.

"Is everything alright?" Rosethorn asked, suddenly nervous.

"Oh yes! More than alright… we just- we just have something we need to discuss with you" Mrs. Bardson went on.

~(+)~(+)~(+)~

"You're getting married!" He had been home a solid ten seconds and as soon as he made eye contact with his mom, she had already spilled everything.

"What?" Fishlegs asked, not even fully in the house yet, his parents had practically been waiting for him at the front door.

"Oh- c'mon we agreed we'd tell him together!" Mr. Ingerman groaned.

"Isn't this exciting?!" Mrs. Ingerman exclaimed.

"What's going on?" Fishlegs asked, not following the conversation.

"Well, today we went over and you know that lovely little Bardson- we went over and arranged everything with the Bardsons, a big Bardson Ingerman union!" His mother practically shook with excitement.

"Mom, I'm not sure I understand the point of your joke… but it was a good try" Fishlegs said simply, scratching his head.

"What joke?" his father asked.

"You need to work on your punchline mom-"

"That was no joke, son" Mr. Ingerman said seriously.

"What?" Fishlegs laughed, not processing what he was being told.

"You are getting married. To Rosethorn Bardson. It's been all arranged, we talked to her parents and it's all been settled and whew that Windstrong Bardson asked for an arm and a leg" His father said, walking over and sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Woah woah woah woah woah…. What?"

"You should be impressed! those Bardsons are so picky, all of them, her father the most… But this will be the first union between the Bardson and Ingerman clans- Union of the Ingerman and Bardsons clans- which sounds better?" Mr. Ingerman said, quite proud of himself.

"I- I- What?" Fishlegs squeaked, looking paler by the second.

"You're getting married! And there's so much to plan and-" His mother said, clapping her hands at the idea.

"And getting a house, don't forget that! Now we still have to build it of course- and if we want the wedding to happen before winter comes and it has to be done before the wedding…" Mr. Ingerman went on, seeing the flaw in his plan. "It looks like there will be some late nights working… But congratulations!"

"This is all a horrible nightmare and I'm going to wake up and-" Fishlegs said to himself, putting a hand to his forehead.

"Yes! A wedding- you love weddings Fishlegs" His mother said, walking over to him.

"Not if its mine! I don't want to get married!" He exclaimed, looking at his parents like they had gone crazy.

"That's not very nice- You said you liked-" Mrs. Ingerman went on.

"That doesn't mean I want to- that in no- that is not- This isn't actually happening" Fishlegs decided, heading towards the stairs.

"Go to bed, that's a good idea, there will be plenty to talk about in the morning" His father called after him. With that Fishlegs turned around, giving his parents one more look, waiting for them to say "Just kidding!", waiting for anything.

"This- this- oh gods" He moaned before practically running out the door.

"See? I told you he could take it! He got through the whole conversation before running away" Mrs. Ingerman said.

"Ingerman men don't run away from whatever they're facing… maybe briskly walk away…"

Fishlegs was out the door and taking of his helmet as it seemed that his world was coming to an end.

This couldn't possibly be happening. It couldn't. Marriage? with her? How could his parents do this to him? Did Rosethorn know? That's why his father was so adamant about seeing her today. And he had no idea, the whole time he had just been a distraction.

Did she know now? What would she think? What would she do? He couldn't see her being happy about it seeing as he wasn't… why would she be happy about it?

Before he knew it, he was throwing open Meatlug's stable and practically flung himself down next to her. She immediately sensed his anxious demeanor and gave him her full attention, leaving her dinner for later.

"I don't know what I'm going to do" It hadn't fully sunk in yet, it still didn't seem real, he still had hope he would wake up tomorrow and it would have all been a bad dream. But he knew when he woke up in the morning it would be even worse.

~(+)~(+)~(+)~

"You've got to be joking" Rosethorn said, looking back at her parents.

"Nope! They came over and asked for your hand for their son- and you like him- you talk about him all the time- he's very nice-" Her mother said, looking very pleased.

"You can't be serious" She said, simply brushing it off, looking at her father, he wouldn't just do that to her. Instead Mr. Bardson sat up straighter and put aside the whiny comments, giving his daughter a hard look.

"We are very serious"

"What did you say?" She asked, her heart racing.

"I couldn't… say no to the offer- he did that just as a way to call me a cheapskate!" Mr. Bardson growled.

"How couldn't you say no?! You just say "no thank you she isn't planning on-"" Rosethorn began, gripping onto the table.

"We couldn't say no- they're going to build a house for you- plus the dowry-" Her mother said quickly. "They were going to furnish it too but your father couldn't take that gods forbid"

"It was his way of trying to make me look bad!" Her husband scoffed.

"We couldn't say no to that- no one can get a better offer than that" Mrs. Bardson went on.

"This- this is insane!" Rosethorn said, her heart pounding in her ears, while her stomach dropped to the floor.

"It's already set up, oh Rosie you like him! He's a fine boy- good family- you'll be happy- you'll see- we even had Gothi come down and-"

"It was ridiculous; you can't tell if people are a good match based off tea leaves" Her father added.

"She said it was a good match and it would be a prosperous marriage- we only want the best for you" Mrs. Bardson went on, knowing the exact look on her daughters face. It was the same look she had when she found out she was getting married.

"This- This- How could you do this?! I don't want to- I can't- its him- did he know about this?" Rosethorn asked, her throat feeling tight as it felt like the room was getting smaller, the world crushing down.

"No-" Her mother was able to get out before Rosethorn was running up the stairs and she slammed her door so hard the house practically shook.

 **(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)**

 **Ah i'm so sorry this took so long to put up, i went back to school and it was the end of the semester and you can only guess how much work i had to do bleh.**

 **anyway! i wasn't exactly happy about writing this chapter cause i always want to skip ahead to other things hahaha, but there ya go**

 **Grimhilda is Non-Heinous's lovely OC, and there was a brief mention of Tyra, Bgsdragons OC, both people are on tumblr, you should check them out for art of their oc's. I can tell you that there shall be more later! especially with grim, gotta have that girl bonding.**

 **Review Reviews:**

Hiccupisnotuseless: I am so pleased you like it! my writing aint what it used to be tbh, i don't have the time to put as much into it anymore.

hopelessromantic4life: !

Rawlin804: haha i am going to be updating on hiccup and astrids sitch sometimes but for now i hope that sufficed. And now you know somewhat who eret is with tadah!

SMr. Freeze: Thank you!

Anon: Oh thank you for the encouragement, i really need it

HideousZippleback: Omg i know right? its been so long, i feel like 2 years younger whenever i write this but i can't bring myself to read the mess that is Older

Little Indulgence: i'm so glad you like it! i hope this is even better than older!


	4. Chapter 4: Another Wedding

"What are you doing?" Eret asked, being followed rather closely by Ruffnut as he sat down across from Snotlout. He had planned on a nice peaceful breakfast alone in Meade Hall, yet who did he "accidentally" meet? He didn't have anything against her, it was just draining, she was persistent, he could give her that.

"I am-" Snotlout began rather confidently, about to show Eret the neat stitches on the blue fabric before shoving it away as Ruffnut sat down. "Nothing."

Eret gave him a hard look before seeing his awkward glances at Ruffnut. Maybe he was working on the advice?

"Good morning, you look smoking as usual" Snotlout said, as he usually did with his morning salutations to Ruffnut. The party last night was a bit of a kick in the pants when she spent the entire night avoiding him. It had felt a bit empty, without Hiccup and Astrid to add to the conversations, and Fishlegs had never made an appearance, so he had no one to argue with. Rosethorn didn't come even come, so he couldn't try to ask her for a dance to make Ruffnut jealous AND annoy Fishlegs, that would have mad his day.

"Good morning, dragon dung" Ruffnut lazily replied, glancing around for her twin.

"Oh, so I get a good morning?" Snotlout asked, wiggling his eyebrows like it was important and Eret groaned. He shouldn't push his luck.

"Since you two obviously have so much to talk about, I'm going to go" Eret said, quickly trying to excuse himself.

"You didn't even eat anything!" Ruffnut said, frowning at him.

"After that witty banter, it seems I've lost my appetite" Eret said sarcastically. Ruffnut was about to reply only when she saw her brother run through the doors.

"You guys- you guys aren't going to believe this" Tuffnut said, holding chicken and looking rather out of breath but that didn't phase his smile.

"What are you so happy about?" Snotlout asked, knowing something had happened. Whether Tuffnut would the root of it, or if it was something else, Snotlout knew it would either be insignificant or… very bad.

"There's going to be another wedding! Oh, I just love weddings" Tuffnut said, wiping away an imaginary tear. What he did love was the free food and drink. "So romantic"

"Who's? Oh! Hiccup and Astrid got divorced but they changed their minds and they're getting married again" Ruffnut said excitedly.

"No! That's even better than what it actually is"

"I'm getting married to Eret?" Ruffnut asked as she grabbed onto Eret's well muscled arm, making Snotlout fume to himself. Eret quickly shook her off before adding his input.

"Well if its anything like the last one, we have something to look forward to"

"Are you marrying chicken?" Snotlout laughed.

"We haven't gotten there yet, but soon… her parents want an entire coop? Like what the hell?" Tuffnut replied jokingly, holding his prized chicken out.

"Well who is it?" Eret asked.

"You're not gonna believe this" Tuffnut merely said, making sure he had a good seat before talking.

~(+)~(+)~(+)~

Pudge had flown through the window, as he normally did, and spent the night curled up and trying to console his Viking.

Morning had come, and it felt like the night before was a dream, it really had to be. Rosethorn had managed to sit up before remembering the night before. With that she covered her face with her hands, starting to feel foolish.

Crying wouldn't help anything, last night was one thing, but today was a new day, and new days shouldn't be started with tears. Pudge let out a worried groan, curling up tighter around her in the nest of blankets they were in on the floor.

"I- I can't stop-" Rosethorn said, furiously wiping her eyes. She had to figure it out, she could do something right? This was all so… crazy!

"I can't just get married! I- I don't know anything about it! Do you think he knows? Do you think he knew yesterday?" She asked her dragon, half expecting a reply.

"I can't- I can't believe this is happening! I don't want to live with a boy!" Pudge looked a bit put out at that. "I'm not talking about you… I love you and all your grossness…" He gave her a nudge, glad to hear that.

"A house? How did his family just add a house to that? Who does that?" The tears were still coming, and she sniffled through most of her words, but mostly because she couldn't stop.

"I can't just… I already have to live with a brother- close quarters with him? Fishlegs is clean but- oh gods…I'm going to have to live with him… we'll be… we'll have to…. Oh gods" She said, her face turning a bit redder.

Her mother had already come by several times, asking her to come out of her room so when the footsteps drew near the door and it started to open, she had already turned away.

"Leave me alone" She managed to say, sniffling and wiping her face.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me" Rosethorn uncovered her face to see Grimhilda peeking in, talking quietly.

"You- you heard? How did- how did-" Rosethorn hiccupped before Grimhilda was at her side.

"Everyone knows- his mom is very excited, but no one knows for sure when it happened, there's a lot of rumors- I think I like Bucket's version best" Grimhilda said, setting down her basket and taking a seat on the floor in front of her friend. "Apparently, your dad lost a bet to his dad when they were like our age and then he had to give his first daughter to his dads first son- like what if that hadn't worked out? Like what if you weren't the same age?"

"That's not what happened"

"There's this other one I heard- apparently Gothi knows all about it- both your parents went to her because of course they'd go to her, she said all the signs pointed to a good marriage- plus she likes your cookies- oh oh, did you hear the one where your dads marrying you to him because other wise you were going to run off with-" Grimhilda said, pulling handkerchief out of her top which Rosethorn took gratefully.

"Grim, if you're try- trying to make me feel better… you're not" Rosethorn said simply, blowing her nose rather grossly.

"Well I'm telling you this so then when you tell me what you're going through, it might not seem as bad- unless you were planning on running away with another guy?! But you would have told me that… now, no more tears, I brought all sorts of good stuff to make you feel better" Grimhilda opened up her basket, pulling out another handkerchief that was separating things before gently wiping away the tears from her friends face, holding her chin in her hand. "I have some stuff I bought- I told you I'd steal you for a day and todays that day, everything is all about you."

"I don't want it all about me"

"Why not? Just between us, a full day of pampering and taking care of my best friend, please just let me do that for you? I'll do your hair all nice and I have some cream that's good for the blotchiness and you can tell me as much as you want- unless you don't want to talk about it…"

Rosethorn knew Grimhilda wanted to talk about it more than anything, she always wanted to know all the details.

"Fine- I uh- I'd like that" Rosethorn sniffed, as Grimhilda let go of her face.

"Oh thank the gods- ok spare no details, I want to hear everything that happened- be as mean or nice as you want, we do street rules- which is no rules-" Grimhilda went on, pulling out all sorts of bottles and things from her basket as she talked. "I want to be the only person to know everything- well… I want to know everything so when I visit your fiancé to be I can give him a good piece of my mind- you're actually handling this better than I thought"

"I'm crying on the floor"

"You could have run away or something-"

"Even if this is horrible- I can't just run away"

"Is it really that horrible?" Grimhilda asked, pulling her out of her dragon's protection so she could reach her better. Pudge grumbled unhappily before curling back up.

"Yes! It is horrible! What else would it be?" Rosethorn asked in distress and Grimhilda eased her back to put on the face concoction.

"I don't know, it sucks- boys are gross… oh who am I kidding, I love them, but they suck! But I mean… it could be worse you know? Like you could not know him, or you could hate him, or he could be a bad person. Fishlegs is nice, he's your friend- or was- I don't know where you two are with that, you guys like the same things, he's clean, he's sweet, he's probably worse than you right now- and he doesn't even have his best friend for him cause he's on his honeymoon- what horrible timing"

"Do- do you think he's upset?" Rosethorn asked, closing her eyes as Grimhilda smeared whatever it was onto her face.

"Hm… I don't know- why would he be upset if he's getting married to you?" She joked.

"Because he's a person with feelings-"

"I'm just kidding! I don't know, I mean… I guess, he's not the type to suppress his emotions, I think he's probably a big a mess as you are… probably… I'll go see how he's doing, honestly though he's so lucky- he should be grateful! Like, you're cute, and you're funny- I would marry you if our time together wasn't so brief-"

"Grim-"

"I can't share you- really if you think about it he's a homewrecker-"

"Stop!" Rosethorn couldn't help but smile at that.

"See? There you go- you look so pretty when you smile- I'll go talk to him, tell him he's lucky and if he hurts you, I'll do something. I don't know what yet, maybe I'll enlist Tuffnut-" She had been fawning over him since she got to Berk, though he seemed to be more interested in chicken than in her.

"I see you got a new nose ring" Rosethorn said, hoping to change the topic.

"The store is doing very well, you would not believe the amount of fur Snotlout buys- I don't know if he burns it or if he uses it, but his money is practically what bought this" Grimhilda said, motioning to the gold ring coming from her nose.

"It looks nice"

"That's why I got it, maybe you should get one"

"You're not sticking me with any needles"

"I'll just ask your hubby how he feels about nose rings- who we're not done talking about-"

"Please don't go talk to him"

~(+)~(+)~(+)~

Sleep hadn't happened, of course it hadn't. He had really tried, but now he found himself reading. Dark circles from lack of sleep and coupled with stress didn't do him any justice. Books upon books laid open in front of him, Meatlug anxiously watching as he sat slouched over. He had gotten them when his parents were asleep, so he didn't have to see them. Books about housekeeping here, marriage laws there, a book of what needed to be done for a wedding was somewhere else. He couldn't entirely focus on what he was reading as he thought about Rosethorn.

How upset was she? Probably very, definitely very, she was getting married to him. That had to be reason enough, she had to be married to him. Did she cry? Was she crying? He couldn't bear that thought, it was enough to make him cry too. What was she doing? Locked away like him? What time was it? He would have to go to work, he couldn't skip two days, even in these circumstances, he needed a distraction. But self pity weighed him to the floor and instead he picked up another book, paging through it mindlessly. What was she thinking? What was she doing? What were they going to do? How would they get married if he couldn't bear the thought of seeing her? Not that he hated her or anything, but more… avoiding sounded better than confronting, what would she even do if she saw him?

The doors of the stable opened very suddenly, and all the light made him squint.

"Damn, you look… well terrible- you look terrible" The girl said, standing with her hands on her hips looking down at him.

"Not that I don't love your insults but-" he began.

"Relax! Doing a bit of light reading?" Grimhilda asked.

"No- yes- please go away-" He said, not wanting to talk to anyone and stood up, picking up his books.

"All I want to do is talk to you- about… things" Grimhilda said, moving her weight from her toes to her heels.

"What did you hear?"

"Everything- basically everything. When do I not know everything?" Fishlegs decided to keep a comment to himself, knowing very well being mean wouldn't accomplish anything.

"Did you- did you talk to…" He asked quietly, fidgeting with a book and keeping his eyes on it.

"Yes. Technically I'm supposed to be at my house getting more girl stuff- she made me promise not to, and I quote, "harass you""

"What did she say?" He asked suddenly, straightening up and quickly walking over to the girl. "Is she ok? How is she? When did she find out? Did she… did she cry?"

"Erm… Weeeeeellll…. Ok is a strong word… but yes, she looks better than you surprisingly- well not surprisingly, she's a rock, a soft small one… anyway, yeah, she was crying her eyes out when I got there"

It took everything to keep Fishlegs from literally clutching his heart and Grimhilda could see the pain on his face.

"I was exaggerating a bit, look, she did cry, but she's a crier, you have to know that if you two are gonna get married- I'll make you a list of stuff you should know, which is everything-"

"Grimhilda" He said, trying to keep her on track.

"Oh right. She cried yeah, she's upset yeah, she doesn't want to see you, yeah… she doesn't hate you- in all honesty she feels bad for you"

"Really?"

"She feels bad you have to marry her- which is some grade A bull shit right there if you ask me- she's the nicest person I know, you're a very lucky man Mr. Ingerman- oh my Thor, she's gonna have to change her name" Grimhilda gasped.

"And a lot of other things…"

"I know this isn't great for you two, but don't give me a reason to kill you ok?" Grimhilda said, picking up a book.

"I know I probably will- knowing you" Fishlegs breathed, taking the book from her into the pile in his arms.

"Well don't… you should go talk to her-"

"I can't do that!"

"Well you have to- Snotlout's made a bet you guys won't talk until you two say "I do" and do you really want Snotlout to win? No of course you don't, you want me to win, which is both me winning coins and Rose being happy"

"She won't be happy with me" He said morosely.

"Gods, you're so… so… you need to be nicer to yourself! She's a very happy woman most of the time, its not hard to make her happy. And besides, she likes you, she thinks you're nice, and she's just obviously going through some stuff right now, I can tell you are too with the whole not shaved, crying in a stable vibe you've got going on, but I think you two can work it out." She crossed her arms to make a point and turned on her heels. "You're the smartest people I know"

"You think so?"

"Yes. And I'll send you that list soon, ta-ta for now, I must return to your bride to be before she realizes I am breaking a promise- and I don't intend for her to find out I've broken said promise" Grimhilda hinted, looking over her shoulder.

"I won't tell her-"

"Wrong! Do not lie to your wife! You are doing very poorly so far, I hope this won't become a recurring problem, Mr. Ingerman." She chided. "But seriously, don't tell her"

"I- I don't know what to-"

"Good answer! Goodbye! And I'd leave soon because the other are trying to find you! And shave! Rose thinks you look better shaved"

 **~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~(+)~**

 **Sorry for such a short chapter and no hiccstrid, my b. I've been super busy with school so i was like i best post this sooner rather than later. I've also been super slow cause there are parts i wish i could just skip to and write, but alas, i gotta get through this. Grim is non-heinous's, go check out her tumblr, its beautiful.**

 **More twins and snot and eret and hicctrid to come! i'm finally getting to the parts i want to write (well not all of them, but they come in later) ;)**

 **Review Reviews:**

HideousZippleback: Thank you! yeah this was pretty much a grim centric chapter, lmao, i didn't mean for it to be like that but i love her, there shall be more stuff to come!

hopelessromantic4life: Nah son, Gothi probs didn't wanna deal with that crap cause she's a busy woman, but then again, you wanna see if the gods smile on the marriage, so its really up to you if it was gothi messing or if that was a thing, it was really just a second opinion cause the ingermans needed something extra to get the marriage going

UnbreakableWarrior: Thank you bby

unknown: I didn't know what you meant by "how long it will last?" Like how long is the story supposed to be? or how long is the story going to stay good. For the later i hope its good throughout the entire thing, i also have no idea but its good cause i'm not stressing myself to get to the end

Guest: Thank you!

hails: ;* you're the cutest thing ever

stefaniee9: Ah thank you! i can't wait to write more!

Little Indulgence: omg do you know how much i would love that? like? i would probably die on the spot. I did have a dream dreamworks asked me to write httyd 3 and i was like sorry but let me promote my oc and then me being oc trash paid off. But honestly, i doubt they would since there are more adult themes coming later on and hahaah if only you knew, also arranged marriage isnt really a thing i feel like theyd wanna depict, buT ITD BE COOL ANYWAY

nameless: :) :) :)


End file.
